Frénésie
by XmeloDIE
Summary: Sasunaru, Naruto a des gros problème et Sasuke est là pour lui venir en aide. Fic nullement sérieuse, du n'importe quoi. NEW CHAP 4, tant qu'il y aura des bon commentaires, je la continurais. Nouvelle upgrade, êtes-vous game de venir lire jusqu'à la fin ? Je vous mets au défi !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Mélo Die

--Couple : Sasunaru

--Résumer : Mon délire, quand j'ai relu mon histoire je l'es trouver tellement grandiose que même le pire des fous aurait pensé que ce serait de la folie de ne pas la mettre.

--Note : Ma fic est mal écris et plein de fautes, j'assume l'entière responsabilité, mais je l'aime, que voulez vous.

--Note2 : Si vous réussissez à lire l'histoire jusqu'au bout, vous êtes des dieu.

--

--

--

Naruto se réveilla en pleine nuit pour la cinquième fois, tourmenter par la mort, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Ça fait une semaine que sa femme et sa fille son porter disparu. Il a alerté la police mais ils n'ont encore rien trouvé, faute d'indice. Une chose est sur, elles ne sont pas parti de leur plein grés. (Conclusion d'enfer) La sueur coule sur le visage de Naruto, toujours le même cauchemar perpétuelle de sa fille dans un trou sans eau ni nourriture les yeux bander pleurant dans le noir le visage détruit par le désespoir et sa femme Sakura inconsciente et à ses côté le visage flou d'un grand homme aux vêtements insalubres.

Il se leva d'un bond, alla chercher son paquet de cigarette et alluma sa cigarette. Arriver dans la cuisine, il s'asseoi et pense, cela n'arrive pas rien qu'au autre, pensa-t-il, il avais bien comprit le message. Dring!! D'un coup le téléphone sonna, il se leva et agrippa le téléphone sauvagement, mécontent de ce dérangement à 4 :32 du matin.

-Bon matin Naruto, dit une voix d'homme.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Sur ment l'homme qui te fait faire de si mauvais rêve… Je ne savais pas qu'avec une tronche comme la tienne on pouvait avoir une femme et une si jolie petite fille…

-Va chier ! Répondit un Naruto rageur.

-J'ai violé ta femme et ta fille en même temps et j'ai fait des vidéos avec grand cave ! La question que tu te pose sur ment c'est si elles sont encore vivante, eh bien oui elles le sont parce que j'en est pas fini avec ces deux délicieuses femmes !

-JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Si tu me trouve peut-être, d'abord il va falloir chercher à dix mille km de chez vous, ou peut-être juste quelque mettre qui sait ?!

Et sur ce l'inconnu raccrocha. Le cœur du blond se débattait entre ses poumons, il ne fallait que peu pour qu'il explose et qui part avec ses entrailles. D'un côté et de l'autre, le corps de Naruto ne voulait plus s'arrêter de bouger, il cherchait une solution, UNE PUTAIN DE SOLUTION ! Est-ce que ça existait encore ? Et si elles étaient morte ou si c'était vrai ce que l'enculer lui avait dit ? Et si il ne les retrouvera plus jamais… Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possib… Et le blond tomba évanouis sur le plancher de la cuisine.

Naruto se réveilla enfin à l'hopital totalement déboussolé (Comment est-il arriver là ? Mystère et boulle de gomme) Après avoir reluquer tout les recoins de la chambre, le père de famille décida d'arracher les fils sur son bras qui le collectait sur une grande machine qui fesait bip bip et sauta de son lit pour ouvrir la porte. Au bout du couloir, un homme parlait avec une infirmière qui pointait en sa direction, l'homme fit un signe de tête et s'approcha vers le point désigné.

-Vous êtes bien monsieur Naruto Uzumaki ?

-Ouais, quoi ?

-Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, sergent détective sur les enquêtes I.M.P.R.S.D.S.I.

-Qu'est ce que les enquêtes I.F.P.Q.Bla bla bla ?

-Non c'est I.M.P.R.S.D.S.I monsieur, plus précisément, insensé mais pourtant réel sur des sujets insensés. Je voudrais vous parlez en privé sur ces sujets insensés dans mon bureau plus tard Uzumaki, alors je vous donne ma carte et appeler moi quand vous irez mieux, c'est important.

-C'est au sujet de ma femme et ma fille ?

-Exactement.

-Bon et bien au revoir, ajouta Naruto avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

-Prenez soin de vous, et n'ésitez pas à m'appeler n'importe quand.

-Hn…

Quelques heures plus tard, le blond put enfin rentré chez lui. Devant sa porte il y avait une petite boîte jaune avec une enveloppe sur le dessus.

-C'est quoi ça ? Un cadeau du fucker qui a kidnappé ma famille, on voit toujours ça dans les films.

Naruto pénétra dans sa maison et dépose le paquet avec l'enveloppe sur la petite table du salon et regarda la boîte longtemps en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dedans.

-Un doigt, un morceau d'oreille… C'est clicher mais réalisable… Il retint un soupire. Mais quelle merde !

Il décida donc de fouiller dans sa poche pour prendre la carte du sergent détective et de composer le numéro noter dessus.

-Au moins je ne serais pas tout seul pour ouvrir la boîte et si il y a quelque chose il pourra m'aider.

Toc Toc Toc !!

-Qui est là ?

-Va te faire foutre ! Ha ha ha, non c'est une blague, c'est Sasuke, tu m'a appelé v'la une heure.

-Ouin, pas très professionnelle comme entré, dit Naruto en ouvrant la porte.

-Il faut savoir comment faire baisser la pression malgré que t'as l'air partiellement détendu…

-Ouais, je m'arrange pour ne pas te mettre mon pied au cul, il faut bien savoir comment faire baisser la pression. Aller rentre…

En entrant dans le salon.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Moi je trouve que ça l'air pas mal amical, il y a même un collant papillon au dessus du paquet.

-Tu m'as dit de t'appeler quand il y aura quelque chose, il est là ton quelque chose, dit le blond énerver.

-Bon, allé c'est correct, alors tu l'ouvres ta boîte ?

Naruto commença par la lettre.

-Il est écris Salut Naruto, je t'offre toute mon amitié dans cette boîte, ton cher et tendre ami l'enculer

-On est sur maintenant que ce n'est pas ta voisine, dit Sasuke très amuser par le déroulement de la situation.

Le blond grogna pour seule réponse, et continua son exploration en ouvrant la fameuse boîte de carton jaune. Ce qu'il découvrit le cloua sur place.

-TABARNAK !! UNE MA… UNE MAIN CRISS, LA MAIN DE MA FILLE !! ET… ET… ET LE PIED DE MA FEMME !!

Naruto se retourna et alla courir vers le lavabo pour dégueuler toute la nourriture qu'il n'avais pas encore mangé, et après un moment, après avoir rincer sa bouche, il se retourna et constata que le brun était entrain de tordre le pied décapiter et boire le sang qui dégoulinais.

-AAAAAAHHHH!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait caliss, t'es tu malade ?

-Bah, faut bien récupéré ce qu'il reste, esce que t'en veut ?

-Ok, dit-il, mais on vas les faire cuire avant, ça vas être meilleur non ?

-D'accord, après tout, c'est pas juste à moi ce pied là.

Après le délice au BBQ, le blond demanda à Sasuke;

-D'après toi esce qu'elles sont morte ?

-Hum… je pense plutôt qu'il veut juste jouer avec tes émotions… Répondit le brun d'un air songeur.

-Tout est possible maintenant et surtout après ce qu'il vient juste de ce passé…

-Tu as bien raison mon beau Naruto, dit-il en allumant une cigarette.

-On va boire une bière ?

-Bien sur !

Rendu au bar, l'histoire de ce midi est presque oublier, les shooters et les bières s'enfile à la vitesse de la lumière, les deux jeunes homme semblent seulement se préoccuper du moment présent.

-Hey naruuu ! Regarde moi la pitoune la bas, ça c'est de la bombe bébé…

-Mouais mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de ça se soir.

-Hé bin, t'as le goût de quoi alors ?

-J'en sais rien…dit-il en calant le fond de bière qui lui restait.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux avec des airs sans air.

-Moi, répondit tout d'un coup le brun, j'aurais le goût de d'autre chose en ce moment…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Bon, on va chez nous ? Tu partiras demain en avant midi et tu dormiras sur le canapé, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur…

-Ouais, bonne idée, c'est plus proche aussi.

Le chemin du retour ne fut pas tellement des plus reposant, trois fois ils se sont trompé de chemin, une fois une gang de jeune a voulu provoquer une bataille mais ils ont décidé vite fait de rebrousser chemin quand Sasuke leur a montré son arme et d'autre trucks tout aussi stupide tout au long du parcourt.

Rendu chez Naruto, le brun se posa une question.

-Hey Naru, pourquoi t'as mis du temps avant de quitter le bar ?

-Pour ÇA ! Dit-il en pointant la bouteille de Jack Daniels qu'il venait de sortir de son manteau.

- Tu as volé ça ?

-Oui monsieur ! Il faut savoir comment faire baisser la pression, répondit-il avec un sourire banane collé au visage.

-Ouais, toi tu sais comment faire ça.

Et ils bu comme des p'tits fous. Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Naruto avais la tête dans le frigo, il fut transpercé d'un frisson, une étrange sensation et quand il se retourna après avoir pris la pinte de lait, Sasuke était, était… En faite il ne su pas quoi dire…

-Sasu ? C'est hum, quoi ça ? Dit le blond en fixant le corps nu qui s'approchant dangereusement.

-Tu me trouve comment ?

-Eh bien…

Il ne pu en dire plus que déjà Sasuke l'avais agrippé par les cheveux pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux, le souffle chaud du brun chatouillait la joue de Naruto. Toujours en se regardant dans les yeux, Naruto dit d'une voix presque suppliante.

-Baise moi comme un chien Sasu…

-Avec plaisir Naru… Dit le brun en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

Et c'est dans un mouvement brusque qu'il arracha la chemise du blond, il s'empara de son cou qu'il mordit jusqu'au sang, fesant promener ses mains sur le corps chaud de son futur amant, les gémissements de naruto s'intensifière quand sasuke pris son grain de chair brun en bouche en le mordiant. Naruto lui promenais sa main droite dans les cheveux du brun et l'autre sur ses fesses.

-Mmm… Sasu…

-Hn ?

-Frappe moi…Mmm

Sasuke s'écarta du blond pour le regarder, celui-ci avais les deux yeux dans graisse de bine et c'est à cette instant qu'il su que cet homme là était le bon, alors d'un coup il le frappa au visage, encore et encore et encore, Naruto était à l'extase total. Le brun arrêta de le frapper et s'empara du pantalon du blond, arrachant le reste de vêtement pour aller donner des coups de langue sur la verge déjà gonflé par le plaisir des derniers coups de poing.

-Sa…Sasuke, je me fou des préléminaires, je te veut maintenant…

Il ne répéta pas deux fois la même chose que déjà le brun avait mis de dos le blond pour le pénétrés sauvagement sans préparation. Les coups de butoir se fi de plus en plus violent, percutant sans cesse sa prostate, Sasuke se donnait à cœur joie de frapper et griffé le blond qui poussait des cris de jouissance.

Après plusieurs minutes de pure frénésie sexuel, les deux amants finissent par atteindre le sommet de la jouissante, répandant leur substance blanchâtre sur leur corps en sueur et plein de sang. Ils étaient au bout de leur force, sur le sol de la cuisine, les deux corps étaient l'un par dessus l'autre, Sasuke s'abreuvais du sang et du sperme de Naruto encore dans les vapes, et ce fut le trou noir.

Le lendemain Naruto se réveilla nu dans son sang au milieu de sa cuisine. Sasuke quant à lui, il observa le blond assi sur une chaise avec un large sourire. Quand Naruto se tourna vers lui, le brun lui demanda.

-C'était bon hein ?

Et Naruto lui répondit – On recommence ?

--

--

Tadaaaammm !! Nenon, pas besoin de m'applaudir. J'ai une idée pour la suite mais pour l'instant cette fic va être terminé, désoler mais le lemon était déjà pas supposé être là, alors il laisse à désirer… Reviews ? Ahahah

Caliss, tabarnack, c'est des sacres Québécois, comme putain...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Frénésie**

**Auteur : XmeloDIE bien sûr**

**Disclamer : Vous savez le refrain…**

**Bon je vois que beaucoup de monde n'ont pas aimer ma fic alors c'est pourquoi j'en poste une autre, parce que sur 99 il reste 1 ou peut-être 2 à satisfaire :P**

**Ce chapitre est tout petit, désoler pour les gourmands. Risque de suite plus tard ? À vous de décider.**

**Sinon je ne le répèterais jamais assez, cette fic c'est du pur n'importe quoi, pour les débiles comme moi sûr ment. Sinon EnJoY !!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Naruto sourit, son regard valait mieux que mille fantaisies. Ils ont recommencé encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement. Même si la migraine du dernier soir était encore bien présente, la chaleur sexuelle, la douceur du mal qu'ils ressentaient était bien au-delà.

Jamais le blond ne se senti autant en osmose avec qu'elle qu'un comme ça, il en oubliait même ses problèmes personnel, seul Sasuke et qu'est-ce qu'il lui infligeait malicieusement comptait. Avec lui, il pouvait se permette tout ses fantasmes, un rêve irréel qui éclosait. Plus rien n'était comme avant.

--

À la fin de l'après midi, Sasuke était parti faire son boulot, bien qu'il aurait voulu être plus longtemps avec son amant, il était déjà en retard de deux heures.

Naruto était recroquevillé sur son divan, les bras sur sa tête, il sanglotait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de ce passer. C'était trop pour lui, quand le brun était parti le rêve dans le quel il était avait disparut, laissant l'affreuse réalité l'abattre de plein fouet. Sa fille, sa femme et Sasuke, son inspecteur, son policier, son protecteur, l'homme qui l'aidait à remonté la pante. Son amant, ça ne collait pas du tout dans le concept.

Ou en était-il ? Il aimait sa femme, alors pourquoi pendant qu'elle était en danger il s'était envoyer en l'air ?

Le blond s'endormi en pleure sur son canapé.

_-Huhuhu…_

_Il fait noir, trop noir… Je marche, en dessous de moi de l'eau, en dessous de l'eau de la moisissure, comme des algues._

_Tout est poisseux, la l'odeur nauséabonde enivre mes narines et me donne la nausée._

_-Huhuhuhuuhuu…_

_Des pleurs ? Non deux pleurs simultanés._

_-Q-Qui est là ?_

_-Huuuuhuuuhuhuu…_

_-P-Papa ? C'est toi papa ?_

_Ma fille ! Ou est-elle ? Il fait noir, je relève ma tête, je vois une faible lueur au fond du couloir._

_-PAAPPAAA !!_

_-OU EST-TU ?_

_-ICI !_

_J'approche de la lueur blanche, d'où provienne les voix._

_-AAhh PAPA !_

_Je cours, enfin j'y suis arriver mais, un autre homme est venu avant, il empoigne ma fille par les cheveux, elle pleurs, j'entend ses cris mais je ne peux plus parler, sur ma bouche un ruban m'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai peur, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps._

_L'homme empoigne un couteau de son autre main et la met sous la gorge de la fille chérie, je cherche des yeux ma femme, j'ai entendu ses pleures mais je ne la voix pas._

_Une autre lueur s'abat sur le visage de l'homme, je le vois, je sais qui il est, je le reconnais c'est… Sasuke…_

_Je ne peux plus avancer, je suis ligoter, Sasuke…_

_Et finalement l'homme trancha le cou de ma fille devant moi, mes yeux son meurtrie, je ne peux plus respiré… C'est fini…_

Naruto se réveilla en sueur, les larmes de désespoir rempli son visage de nouveaux, son souffle était saccadé, il avait autant de mal à respirer que dans son rêve.

Sasuke, son nom lui valu un frisson, il le répéta sans répit.

Est-ce une coïncidence ? Une coïncidence ou pas, d'un bond le blond alla jusqu'à une petite table de chevet dans le couloir prendre son téléphone et appeler sans attendre Sasuke Uchiha.

-Allô ?

-C'est Naruto…

-Ah ! Comment vas-tu mon cher petit blond ?

-J'ai besoin de te parler…

-Au téléphone ou en tête à tête ? Demanda le brun avec une voix gourmande de sous entendu.

L'idée de perversité traversa l'esprit du jeune blond, mais non, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et faire déguerpir ses penser plus que douteuse.

-Je veux te parler en privé chez moi.

-Humm… Ce soir mon cher ?

-Le plus vite possible…

-À huit heures.

-Ok.

Il racrocha avant même que Sasuke put lui dire aurevoir, il était énerver.

--

--

Alors des commentaires ? La généronité ça paye ! :P À qui la chance ? Désoler si j'ai choqué des âmes sensibles à travers mes lignes, je prend toute la responsabiliter et je paye les soins de psychiatries. À toute !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Nul autre que XmeloDIE **

**Couple : Naru/Sasu/Naru-Sasu/Naru/Sasu comme vous voulez.**

**Disclaimer : Si ils seraient à moi, ça ferait longtemps que je serais en prison pour ce que j'inflige aux personnages.**

**Réponse pour Xiinny-chan : Une autre crainquer comme moi ! Et Voilà la suite, pour le bonheur ? Malheur ? Des lecteurs.**

**Nah nah nah, croyez pas que j'ai des problèmes mentaux, c'est juste histoire de se défouler. Je me posais une question… Mais où es-tu Hitto-sama ? Je me sens rebelle Hitto, viens m'aider à revenir sur le droit chemin ! Ahahahah…**

**Sur ce**** Bonne (ou mauvaise) Lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 !**

Naruto était sur son divan, il regardait l'horloge à touts les deux minutes en se mordant la lèvre inférieur et en tapant du pied. Dans cinq minutes, huit heures sonnera, et son inviter n'est pas encore arrivé.

Toc toc…

-Enfin ! S'écria Naruto qui s'empressait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Euh…

-Salut Naruto !

-Sai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Sai fronça les sourcils, mécontent de l'attitude du blond.

-Je suis venus te voir, ça te dérange, dit-il d'un ton très sec.

Naruto réalisa la porter de ses dires et il laissa entrer en s'excusant à son meilleur ami d'enfance.

-Je suis seulement très nerveux.

-Je comprends…

Toc toc

Naruto se retourna vers la porte et l'ouvra.

-Ah ! Bonsoir.

-Hn… Entre.

Sasuke entra puis observa Sai d'un mauvais œil.

-Tu m'as échangé ?

Naruto n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il parlait mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit son ami intervient.

-Je suis Sai, il lui présenta sa main en fesant un de ses plus beaux faux sourire, ce qui n'échappa à Sasuke.

-Hum ouin… Sasuke se retourna vers le blond sans prêté attention à la main encore en suspens de Sai.

-Tu voulais me parler ? Tu avais l'air inquiet au téléphone.

Naruto hocha la tête –Oui…

-Tu as des problèmes ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé au lieu de chercher de l'aide chez cet homme qui à l'air d'être petit des ses culottes ? Il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir des couilles ce mec !

Sasuke restait calme, il se retourna tranquillement, une aura menaçante s'échappait de lui.

-Sai ? C'est bien ton nom Sai… Et bien Sai ! Je voudrais vous parler en priver à l'extérieur.

-Mais mais… Comment ça ? Questionna le blond.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui, mis une main réconfortante sur son épaule –Tu sais, j'ai l'expérience dans ce genre de chose, laisse moi faire. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Naruto rougit.

-Très bien, répond Sai, sûr de lui.

Sasuke lui sourit, satisfait –Venez…

-Tu peux me tutoyer.

-Hn.

Naruto resta sur place en regardant ses deux amis sortir à l'extérieur. _Pourquoi il veut lui parler ? Sacré Mr. Uchiha._

Dehors.

-C'est encore loin où tu veux m'emmener ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller au bout du monde pour me dire quelle que chose hein.

Sasuke n'écouta qu'à moitié, il était concentré, quelle endroit était le plus propice pour faire ce qu'il avait en tête.

Ils arrivèrent à côté d'un lac paisible, où les maisons étaient bien distancer et les quelques arbres bien feuillu cachais le reste avec beauté. Le tout avec le coucher du soleil était parfait mais pas pour Sai qui commença à douté des intentions de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ici ? Demanda le brun aux airs androgynes.

-Vous ne trouvez pas la vue magnifique ?

-Hn… Je t'ais demandé de me tutoyer.

Sasuke regardait Sai et alluma une cigarette qui cala entre ses lèvres. Il était adossé à une petite palissade de bois.

-Alors p'tit couille ?

-Tu n'auras pas Naruto, dit-il le plus menaçant possible.

-Je n'ais jamais eu envie de Naruto.

Sasuke sourit d'autant plus –Je m'en fous, tu es dans mon chemin et je me dois de t'éliminer.

Au mot _éliminer,_ Sai recula de plusieurs pas, ne sachant pas quelle idée tordu l'homme devant lui avait.

-Tu… T-tu est F-fou !

La panique monta alors quand Sasuke s'approcha tranquillement lui, les mains dans les poches.

-T'a… T'approche pas ! Il recula à mesure que l'autre avançait. Une peur sans nom s'empara de lui, ce mec, Sasuke n'était pas normal.

-Ahahah… Un rire diabolique sorti d'entre les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Il sorti sa main de sa poche et pointa l'arme à feu vers le visage de Sai, dont les yeux était aussi rond que des billes.

Pow ! Sasuke venait de tiré sur le visage de sa victime. Le corps de Sai tomba lourdement sur la chausser, fesant volé la poussière. Le brun sourit face au cadavre qui avait devant lui.

-Et un de moins… Il rangea l'arme dans la poche de son costume et parti rapidement jusqu'au domicile de son blond.

Le brun entra sans cogner et cherchait des yeux son copain. Naruto en entendant le son de la porte, descendit les escaliers. En voyant Sasuke seul sur le parquet, un doute s'imposa.

-Où est Sai ?

-Eh bien, je lui ais raconter que tu n'allais pas bien et que j'avais besoin d'être seul avec toi, il a comprit et il est parti.

-Ah d'accord…

_**--**_

_**--Tan-tan-tan ! Et bien et bien, 3**__**e**__** chapitre fini. Le continuer, je sais pas, vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis très curieuse… Alors une reviews pour… ÇA ? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Nul autre que XmeloDIE **

**Couple : Naru/Sasu/Naru-Sasu/Naru/Sasu comme vous voulez.**

**Disclaimer : Si ils seraient à moi, ça ferait longtemps que je serais en prison pour ce que j'inflige aux personnages.**

Akimi-san : Ah ah ah !! Merci d'apprécié ma fic malgré que comme fic c'est… Mais bon, pour ta petite sœur, ce n'est pas 18 ans et plus lire des fics M ? Je ne pense pas quelle doit lire des trucks comme ça, sinon j'ai toujours du courage pour écrire ça c'est certain surtout cette fic là qui me fait tellement marré quand je l'écris. Salut ! 

**Je ne le répèterai jamais assez, non je ne suis pas une folle, ni une folle qui croit qu'elle ne l'ais pas, enfin j'espère ! **

**Bonne ou mauvaise lecture !**

**--**

**--**

**-**Tu voulais me parler de quoi mon beau Naru ?

Naruto se sentait comme une jeune fille devant son amour d'enfance mais il se reprit bien vite, il avait des choses plus importante à régler.

-Oui bon hum… J'ai fais un rêve vraiment bizarre et perturbant, je n'arrive plus à me défaire de mon rêve, cauchemar je devrais plutôt dire.

Sasuke l'observa un moment puis il avança vers lui jusqu'à se collé complètement. L'autre ne réagissait pas sur le coup, il pensait encore à son cauchemar. Sasuke enleva une mèche de cheveux qui cachait le beau visage qui s'offrait à lui, finalement Naruto réagi et regarda son inspecteur dans les yeux.

-Je vais te faire oublier ce mauvais rêve ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pensais pas que tu serais autant pressé de le faire…

-Faire quoi ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, il n'avait vraiment pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il allait alors lui montré d'une autre manière. Sans plus attendre Sasuke déboutonna sa chemise et regardait Naruto d'une manière très provocatrice. Le blond avait maintenant tout compris mais il ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne idée, il devait parler franchement à Sasuke mais quand celui-ci parti dans le salon en enlevant son pantalon… Vous savez la suite.

Alors Naruto le suivis et ce fut un choc quand il regarda Sasuke, il était nu sur son divan en train de se masturbé et en murmurant son prénom. Ce fut le déclic dans la tête du pauvre blond, il se déshabilla à une vitesse fulgurante et entama la même chose que le brun, il se masturba en regardant son amant assis par terre.

Ils se regardaient en souriant, Naruto se leva donc et se positionna entre les jambes du brun pour prendre leurs deux sexes et les frictionnés ensembles. Naruto se sentait tellement bien avec Sasuke, il aurait dit que tout ses problèmes étaient résolu, que rien ne s'était réellement passé, une chimère.

Le brun avait envie de passer à une étape supérieur alors il frappa le blond en plein visage, celui-ci poussa une longue plainte du au bonheur de la souffrance, rien n'était mieux.

-En… EnCOre ! Sasuke recommença le même manège qu'hier, il le frappait et le mordait, de longue et fine trace de sang coulait sur son torse, Sasuke observa le tableau, il est si beau comme ça et c'est à cette penser que son sexe gonfla un peu plus qui ne l'était déjà.

-Plus… Dit Sasuke, je te veux en moi maintenant.

Sans plus tarder, Naruto lâcha leurs deux membres tendu, il se plaça devant l'intimité quémandant et il entra d'un coup sec.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Ouiii ! Cria les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

Naruto engagea des coups de butoirs de plus en plus violent et brutal, touchant par la même occasion la prostate de son amant. Le blond s'abreuvait des gémissements de Sasuke, qui lui, avait les yeux fermés et le visage crispé par le plaisir. D'un coup Sasuke le stoppa.

-Quoi ? Demanda le blond en reprenant sa respiration.

-Attend… Il se leva et parti dans la cuisine, Naruto entendit le réfrigérateur s'ouvrir et se fermé, il se demandait sérieusement qu'est-ce que Sasuke voulait faire de si important pour les arrêtés proche du moment crucial.

-Ferme les yeux Naru… Le dit « Naru » regardait Sasuke qui cachait ses mains derrières son dos, son excitation remonta et il ferma les yeux.

Sasuke s'approcha donc et lui banda les yeux avec une serviette.

-Reste calme et penche toi. Naruto s'exécuta et attendait la suite, il senti deux doigt le préparé, il ne fut pas beaucoup de temps que le troisième et même un quatrième doigt fut entré. Le blond gémissait de douleur et de plaisir, Sasuke ondulait les doigts un moment encore et les enleva, pas pour le déplaisir de Naruto qui lui, attendait avec hâte la suite.

Il senti alors quelque chose de froid contre son anus.

-C'est quoi ça merde ?

-Je t'ais dit de rester calme Naru. Puis il enfonça complètement l'objet froid dans le tunnel du blond. Il poussa un long gémissement, il ne s'avait pas c'était quoi mais il aimait ça, le contraste entre le chaud et le froid était divin.

-T'aime ça ?

-O-oui !

-Et ça ? Est-ce que t'aime ça aussi ? Sasuke enfonça son membre tendu dans l'intimité de Naruto sans enlever l'objet, créant ainsi l'équivalent de deux pénis.

-AAhhh ! Son cria résonna dans la pièce.

-Hum ? Sasuke fesait des va et viens brutaux.

-Ahh ahh ahhhh, ouiii, j'aimmeee ça !

Le blond aimait les nouvelles sensations que Sasuke lui procurait, c'était magique, le membre et la chose inconnu le fesait vibré, l'amenant au septième ciel. Les deux hommes haletaient, Sasuke se fesait une joie incroyable de le pénétré même si c'était assez difficile de se déhancher convenablement avec l'objet en même temps. De toute façon, rien n'était trop beau ou trop dur pour son cher Naruto.

Après un énième coup de butoir, le jeune blond vint, suivis de près par Sasuke quand il avait senti l'anus de son amant se contracté.

Naruto se coucha sur le ventre et l'autre se retira avec l'objet, les deux reprenaient leurs souffles. Puis le blond se retourna, intrigué de voir quel était cette chose agréable dans son cul.

-C'était merveilleux mais où a tu cacher la patente ?

Sasuke lui sourit. –Là ! Il lui montra et les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

-Un… Un… Un concombre ?

-Exactement.

--

--

--**Jajajajaja… Ouais je sais, Lemon, c'était juste ça… Reviews ?? **


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà une nouvelle suite à cette frénésie visuelle et complètement déjanté tout droit sorti de mon cru... Et pour certain de mon cul. Je viens de relire cette histoire que j'ai faite il y a cinq ans, cinq grosses années on passé depuis, je n'écris plus mais je lis toujours.

j'ai eu envie encore une fois de laisser couler sur mon clavier mon imagination débordante qui j'espère vous satisfarons encore et ou vous répugnerons jusqu'aux plus profond de vos rêves les plus sordides.

Je me représente, Mélodie de mon vrai nom, jeune femme en parfaite forme mental.

Bonne visite !

Si on lui aurait dit quelque mois plus tôt que tout ceci ce passerait, il vous aurait ris en pleine figure, peut-être même aurait-il cracher toute ca bouchée mal contenue à votre visage.

Toutefois tout ceci était bien vrai et il était présentement entrain de s'enfoncer le nouveau gadjet qu'il c'était fait maison devant l'oeil aguicheur d'un sasuke de plus en plus friand des élans de passion qui conssumait son nouveau partenaire de jeux. Sasuke était nu sur le lit du blond, il avait préalablement bien fait attetion de mettre un tige de métal dans son urette, quelle sensation divine, et tout en se mastubant, encouragea le blond à faire de même avec le nouvelle objet.

-Sasuke je... je crois que c'est resté coincé..je... vraiment ya un boute qui manque !

-De quoi tu parle ?

-J'ai des morceaux de pommes et je crois qu'ils sont très profond dans mon intérieur.

-Et biensûr tu voudrais que je viennes t'aider mon lapin ? Nettoyer ton intérieur, peut-être même manger un peu de tes excréments ?

-Hummm... chantonne un Naruto complèment sous le charme... Et si tu me ferais goûter un peu aussi mon collibrie ?

-Avec plaisir ! Dit-il en se pourléchant les lèvres, heureux de voir que ses mots avaient autant d'effect sur Naruto qu'un gros devant un gâteau au chocolat.

D'un geste souple Sasuke se positionna dernière lui, le blond frissonna à son contact, il devait se dire que Sasuke, son maitre comme il aimait bien l'appeler dans d'autre moment, avait vraiment les meilleurs idées du monde. Qui l'eut cru ? Faire cuire une tarte aux pommes dans un plat d'aluminium souple, enroulé et enfoncé dans mon cul maintenant très dilaté pour ensuite se le faire dévoré par un détective aussi chaud que de la braise. Sasuke infligea avec soin des vas et viens avec l'assiette fesant gémir un peu plus son partenaire avant de l'enlever d'un mouvement sec. Naruto cria sous l'effect, un peu de sang coula, le brun se pencha pour gouter ce délieux repas à base de pâtes de pommes et de sang.

-Délicieux.

-Viens, viens chercher les motons, ils sont dans mon cul bien profond !

C'est dans un rictus que Sasuke enfonça sa main au complet dans le son cul, allant chercher les morceaux. En retirant les restes, de la merde sortait. Pour faire une joyeuse surprise a son blond il en prit une poignée et le giffla au visage avec. Naruto tomba sur le côté en riant, Dieu que c'était drôle.

-Toujours aussi imprévisible Sasu, ma merde goûte bonne hummm...

-Comment ça ce fait que je ne t'ais pas connu avant ?

-J'était marié... son visage sombra un instant... Mais maintenant je t'ais ! Je sais que tu vas toujours m'aider, que tu fais de ton mieux pour retrouver l'enculer qui a violé les femmes de ma vie.

-Biensûr mon poussin.

Le brun se pencha sur lui et lui cracha dans l'oeil, signe maintenant bien connu d'eux comme une démonstration d'affection.

Il c'était passé du temps depuis la disparition des deux femmes, Naruto toujours aussi inquiet alla continuellement trouver réconfort chez Sasuke, son nouveau meilleur ami. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le soir même apres la tarte, le détective rentra chez lui. Il siffla gaiement en déscendant les escaliers de sa cave, arriver à la porte en bas il la débarra. Quelques bruit de chaine se fit entendre, quelques pleures mal dissimuler aussi, il sourit. En s'approchant de ses victimes qui se vautra sur le mur du fond, il ricana d'un rire cruel, complètement dément.

-Les filles j'ai des nouvelles aujourd'hui à vous montré.

Il sorti des photos de la poche de sa chemise noir et déboutonna son pantalon qui tomba par terre avec ses caleçons.

-Vous voyez qui est là ?

La plus vieille des deux, Sakura, plissa les yeux pour mieux voir dans la faible lumière que la pièce pouvait émettre. Ce qu'elle vit l'épouvanta, son mari, son Naruto nu couché avec un machin ressemblant à un object SM. Il avait l'air de bien aimer le traitement. C'est avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues qu'elle demanda des précisions sur ce qu'elle voyait. Était-ce bien vrai ? Non Naruto n'était pas comme ça, Naruto ne pouvait pas s'amuser à se faire défoncer le trou de cul complèment dilaté par cette chose immonde pendant qu'elle et sa propre fille subissaient la rage incompréhensive de cet homme dérangé.

Sasuke prit la photo et après s'être mis à se crosser frénétiquement il mit la photo devant sa bite.

-C'est ça que JE lui fais tous les jours. Et il perfora la photo avec son engin vis à vis le visage de Naruto. Il se masturba avec la photo tout en regardant dans les yeux la mère qui prennait sa fille pleurante dans ses bras.

-Tu tuu-tutu QUOI ?

-J'le baise comme un fou tous les jours comme un fou...NARUTO IL EST À MOI, COMME UN FOU IL EST À MOI SALOPE ! Et il éjacula sur la photo qu'il garrocha au visage de Sakura.

Il partit sans un mot à travers les pleures maintenant rendu plus qu'inconsolable des deux filles. Fière de lui il s'alluma une cigarette tout en referment consiencieusement la porte avant de la barrée.

Il aimait sa nouvelle vie, son Naruto allait maintenant être a lui pour toujours. Il s'assit confortablement dans son canapé deux places, tout en prenant la manette du DVD, il appuya sur PLAY et réécouta les dernières nuit passé avec Naruto, il était rendu à la fois où il lui enfonça une bouteille de vin dans le cul. Oui vraiment, c'était parfait.

Et alors ? Des commentaires ?


End file.
